The Shape Of My Heart
by YugisTenshi
Summary: Yugi is in love with Yami. What happens when he overhears a phonecall that breaks his heart?
1. A Heart Broken

Hey people! This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle. English is not my first language either, so if there are any mistakes, tell me and I will correct them.

The story is rated R for violence in later chapters, at the moment I'd say it't PG13.

Anyway, please tell me what you think about it and whether I should continue this or not.

**Chapter One: A Heart Broken**

****

I sighed and turned my head to look out of the window. Rain. Just great. Exactly what someone needs when you are already depressed. I sighed again and cuddled a bit more into my blanket craving for the warmth it should provide me. I was so damn tiered, not only physically but mentally. I wouldn't care if the world had stopped spinning that moment, what would it change for me anyway?

Just as my physical tierdness wanted to claim my senses the front door opened, revealing a totally soaked beauty, the protagonist of my dreams, the person I long for or rather the person I want to hold me and never let me go.

He smiled that overwhelming smile of his as he put the umbrella, which didn't protect him from the rain at all, away and slowly padded over to where I was half sitting half lying on the couch. He smiled again as he kissed my forehead, certainly assuming I was asleep. He gently lifted me in his arms and carried me upstairs to the room we shared. He put me on the bed and drew the covers over me kissing my forehead again. Then he exited the room, softly closing the door behind him not to wake me. He's so mindful of other people, just too cute. If only he didn't merely think of me as some weak little kid or a brother he has to protect and care about. Of course I want him to care but differently. I want him to think of me as an equal person, someone he respects and cares about non the less. 

I sighed for the hundredth time today turning and opening my eyes. The storm had taken up a bit, the raindrops now pounding against the window. I decided that it would be better to get up and help him a bit in the store although one could not hope for a lot of costumers on a day like that. At least we would get everything cleaned up and the new packages sorted.

I slowly padded down the stairs to the hallway hearing him talking to someone on the phone.

  "Sorry, but I have to cancel. I have work today and there is no possibility to get away earlier than eight pm . . . No, the weather doesn't change a thing about that, there could still be some costumers . . . You see, I cannot go today, maybe tomorrow or Saturday. I'll call you then . . . Yeah, sure. I love you, too. Bye."

My heart constricted. That last phrase cut into my heart like a knife. He didn't see me and I didn't want him to. I just wanted to scream but I didn't want to get his attention. This was my worst dream come true, him telling somebody else that he loves him or her, whatever. It shattered my heart into pieces to know exactly that I didn't have a chance anymore, that the last piece of hope I had was run over and destroyed to no repair.

I ran up the stairs I earlier walked down, right into my room closing the door behind me, careful not to make a sound and let him know I had been eavesdropping. I sunk down with my back against the door silent tears running down my cheeks. This was so hopeless, so fucking hopeless. Why had it to be him, it could have been anybody.

 The little voice in my head answered my question very clearly and without hesitation: _Because it was always him. He was your knight in shining armour. He shared your body so long it just had to be him, someone you can trust with your heart and soul._

No, not with my heart. He just broke it. Without even knowing. Because I wouldn't tell him. It's my own damn fault.

As this realization dawned on me I cried. I just cried my soul out not being able to control the sobs wrecking my much too small body. And guess what? There he is knocking on my door asking what was wrong.

"Nothing . . .please just leave me alone for a while."

I couldn't help myself anymore as I cried even harder. I hated myself and it didn't help much hearing his voice so full of concern for me. He knocked again and tried to open the door but as I was sitting in front of it, it wouldn't let him enter. 

He tried our mental link but I blocked him out. I didn't want him near me, not now. I had to sort this out for myself, even if only to proof that I could handle things without him.

"Please," I said once again my voice rugged from crying. 

But he would not go. I heard him lean against the other side of the door and then sink to the floor just like I did. 

"Please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you, you are my dearest friend. I cannot stand you crying or being sad. You know that, so please."

I could perfectly picture him sitting there, arms hanging losely over his knees, head hung between them contemplating what to do. I knew him so well and he knew me, what made everything even more complicated. He would not give in, remain stubborn like always and I would eventually give in. It was always like that.

But this time would be different. This time I would not give in to him. 

He didn't say anything for a while and slowly my sobbs subsided. I could hear him breathing, back to back just the door separating us. 

I felt childish after a while for not letting him in. Even if I wanted to handle this myself I could have let him in. It's not like he'd done anything I didn't want him to do anyway. So I slowly stood up my legs a bit shaky from the awkward position they had been in earlier. I opened the door and he fell backwards on the floor in front of my feet. I looked down in startled, oh so beautiful crimson eyes. He blinkend a few times and then hastily scrambled to his feet, a worried expression on his face. I could tell from the look he was giving me that he would have worried himself to death if I hadn't opened that door anytime soon. 

I gave him a weak smile and I knew my eyes were totally red from crying. He lightly cocked his head to the side when he made a small step in my direction and I made one back into my room. The confusion was written all over his face and his eyes went wide when I took another step back shaking my head. I couldn't take it, couldn't stand looking at him at the moment.

"Yugi?" he asked hesitantly, his voice an barely audible whisper.

He tried to reach out for me but I backed away a bit further.

"Please don't. I don't want to be touched right now."

His eyes widened even more in shock. Never before had I ever refused his touch or embrace. But I couldn't let him touch me right now.

"Please just leave me alone for a while. I need time to think."

He didn't buy it. I could tell by the look on his face but he just nodded and took a few steps back to allow me to close the door again. Once inside my room I leaned my forehead against the door and took a deep breath. How could I ever be able to look him in the eyes again?

Thank you so much for reading it till the end. I know it was short, but please review.


	2. Questions

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is mine! MINE! Muwahahaha! … Why do I keep kidding myself? *sniff*

THANK YOU SO MUCH! *huggs all her reviewers*

(Actually, she would never do that, she's too shy! I have to know, she's my sister. ._.,)

*glares at her cheeky sister* Anyway, I would have never dared to dream about such acknowledgement. That is so incredible! You people rock my world! I almost cried when I read through all the reviews!

(That's just like her, she's so pathetic!)

*I am. And I don't care!*

I was so happy, thank you.

To Huh? Oh: My first language is German.

To RaeLuvs and Admiral R.T: I respect your opinion. But I like what I'm writing and that is 

                                                  very important to me.

**Chapter Two: Questions**

****

****

I'd never seen him that devastated. He would always tell me if there was something wrong, anything. He even backed away from me. That scared me to no end. He'd never done that before. More like the contrary. I was not sure whether I could take seeing him like that again.  

I slowly walked down the stairs and into the neglected shop. I didn't even lock the door when I heard him crying. Sugoroku would have my head would he ever get to know that. Lucky me, nothing was missing.

I sat down on a stool elbows resting on the counter and head on my palms. I looked out of the large displaywindow staring at the pools of water on the street and watching the large drops of rain running down the glassdoor, thoughts of the upset, little angel upstairs never leaving me.

I decided that there was no use in keeping the shop open any longer as even the usually great traffic was reduced to a few stray cars. I flipped the sign on the door from _"We're open! Come on in already!"_ to _"Sorry we're closed"_. I locked the door and closed the rolling shutter. Turning off the light I walked through the door connecting the little game shop with the living area of the house. It would soon be time for dinner and as no one else was home to cook I started towards the kitchen. After I put some water on the stove I sat down at the kitchentable my thoughts inevitably wandering back to the earlier events.

It nearly broke my heart to see him like that. If he'd only known how I truly feel about him. It would have made things so much easier. But things don't happen on their own account. I would have had to tell him and that's exactly what I feared the most. I knew he likes me , that's for sure, but just differently. And I'd never think about hurting his feelings like confessing something to him he didn't want to hear and make him feel guilty because he cares about me too much. That would be so stupid and unmindful. My mother would scream in her afterlife.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when the boiling water hit the hot stove and made a sizzling sound. I mentally cursed myself for not paying better attention. And to make things worse the telephone chose that moment to ring and I cursed even more. I turned off the stove and ran out in the hallway to pick up the phone but nearly collided with another person. There could only be one other person in this house and that would mean he was out of his room. Our room to be precise.

He held the phone over to me, all the time looking at the floor.

"It's Anzu," he said, his voice betraying his rather cool demeanor.

I cast him an questioning look but he just shoved the cordless phone into my hands and descended into the kitchen.

"Hello?" I said, turning around to see what he was doing.

~It's me again. I just wanted to know whether I could come over for a while. If you cannot come then maybe we could hang out in the shop together for a while. And don't you dare tell me you have no time, Yami. You know what this can cost you. You started treating me really unfriendly lately. Think about your next words.~

I swallowed hard when I realized what her words meant. I hate her and she knew it. But there was nothing I could do about it anyway. I sighed and answered in a low voice:

"Listen, Anzu. I told you before that today is really bad as much as I'd appreciate it to have you over." 

I tried all the time to keep a friendly tone to please her and not let the sarcasm sink in. I turned around facing away from Yugi again so he doesn't hear me, lowering my voice a bit more when I continued.

"You see, I don't think it is a good idea to come over. You could catch a cold or something in that weather outside and that would mean our date on Saturday would be ruined. And you don't want that to happen, do you?"

That was the best excuse I could think of at the moment and she seemed to be thinking about it. She just grunted a "you're right" and "see you then" and hung up. I sighed again and put the phone back to the cradle. 

Just as I wanted to enter the kitchen Yugi rushed by me and up the stairs again. I just didn't get the reason for his behaviour, but it worried me a lot. It really broke me to see him like that and hearing him throwing up in the bathroom didn't make it any better.

I slightly knocked on the bathroom door, not wanting to startle him.

"Are you all right?" I asked softly.

I didn't expect him to open the door and not to answer either in his current state. So I jumped a bit when I heared his quiet voice, even more silenced by the door.

"Everything's fine," he answered, his voice rugged.

This small statement confirmed my assumptions that he was definitely not fine, but there was nothing I could do if  he didn't want me to help him, though _I _wanted to. I sighed for the hundredth time that day, shaking my head in disbelieve. What could possibly have made him so upset? It was an enigma I wasn't able to figure out. Yugi's mind just seemed like an incredibly big maze with unbelievingly high walls and there was no way I could see to get to the center, lost somewhere on the way. If he would just light me the way to his heart.            


	3. Another Stab Into My Heart

Thank you again for reviewing! That means a lot to me!

I wanted to thank my cheeky little sister this way as well, because she's helping me a lot with this fic. She's my beta and advicer and without her things would only be half as good, if they are. So, thank you, sis! 

**Chapter Three: Another Stab Into My Heart**

****

****

"I'm going out."

Yeah, go out with her.

"Fine. See you later then," I answered from my position at the kitchen table, not able to keep a slight edge out of my voice.

He cocked his head to the side ever so slightly, making him look so damn cute. I regretted that thought immediately and frowned, what made him look even more bewildered.

"What's wrong, Yugi? You alright?"

I smiled at him, not wanting to make him any more suspicious about my 'strange' behaviour than he already was. I knew he was worried, but there was no way I'd let him know why I distanced myself from him. I didn't need his pity.

"Sure. Why would I be not alright? Just been dwelling on something. Now go or you'll be late for your date."

That was not good to say and I flinched mentally at my own stupidity.

"How do you know it was a date? I didn't tell you, did I?"

I smiled again, desperately thinking about some excuse. Damn modern technology for destroying children's imagination.

"Um, I heard you talk on the phone a few days ago when I wanted to go to the bathroom. You know, I didn't want to eavesdrop or something, I just heard it."

He raised a perfect eyebrow and I knew he wouldn't buy one bit of what I said. But he just seemed to dismiss it as he nodded his head and walked towards the door.

"See you later then."

I heared a klicking sound, signaling that he left. Now there I was sitting all alone as Grandpa was out visiting a friend. Yami wouldn't be back until evening or even tomorrow, but why should I care anymore? 

Because I love him. Still do, always will. It's as simple as that. But why hadn't I been able to tell him exactely that? Baka me.

I sighed as I stood up and started cleaning the house. It was Saturday after all and it wouldn't miraculously do itself.

The day went by without any events, the time passing faster than I'd expected. Just as I flopped down on my bed I heard voices outside. Curiosity got the better of me and so I stood up and walked over towards the window. 

The sun had just set but the heaven was still tinted in light red and orange. The light cast an eerie gleam over the seemingly quiet world, the two figures walking up to the shop apparently oblivious to that.

I could easily make them out as Yami and Anzu, holding hands and laughing about some random jock I'm sure Yami made. They looked so happy together.

I frowned, because actually I should feel happy for them as well. Yami was my friend after all and being in love with him didn't change that fact. It just hurt to see him happy while I was suffering, even if that sounded selfish.

They walked up to the back door, right underneath my window. I could clearly understand what they were saying now.

"That was a really nice day, Yami."

He smiled. I could hear it in his next words.

"Yeah, really nice. Um, shouldn't I drop you off at yours?"

"Nah, that's allright. It's not that far from here and I'm a big girl, you know that," Tea purred in her sweet voice.

I felt like running off to the bathroom and throwing up. It's not fair for that false bitch to be with him. He's such a nice and caring person, and her? The devil's reincarnation. I would bet my ass for that.

"Hmm, alright. I'll get going then. They sure as hell are waiting for me with din- …"

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, what I took as a very clear sign that she kissed him. 

"Mmh, I love you, Yami," she purred again.

"I love you, too."

There it was again. This stab in my heart, even worse than last time as now I knew for sure that who it was directed to didn't deserve it. At least not in my eyes.

Tears threatened to fall as the pain and rejection I felt were worse than ever.

She slowly walked away, turning around to wave a few times until she was out of sight. Shortly after that the backdoor was slammed shut.

"Yugi?! Is somebody home?!"

It took all my willpower to answer him and not cry and run past him out of the door. I slowly left my spot at the window and walked out of my room towards the staircase, whiping a few stray tears away.

"I'm up here. I think I fell asleep on the bed for a while. Sorry."

He looked up at me and smiled that overwhelming smile of his, making my knees go weak.

"No problem. Come on. Let's get dinner started together then, I'm starving to death," he said.

I tried to smile back but failed miserably but he couldn't see me anyway as it was still dark up here. I just walked down the stairs and followed him into the kitchen.

"How was your date?" I asked as cooly as possible.

I didn't think that a simple question like that could affect him so much, but he tensed immediately. He turned his back towards me so that I was not able to see his eyes.

"Great," he said in a cheerful voice.

I sighed as I took my seat at the table, watching him working at the stove. This really was a depressing day and I just wanted to drop dead. I felt the tears welling up again and decided that there was no way I could eat something, all the thing s happeninh the last few minutes getting too much for me.

"Yami, do you mind if I skip dinner? I'm so tiered." 

He slowly turned around and looked at me, a puzzled look on his face. He didn't say a thing at first, merely shook his head and turned back to pealing potatoes. Just as I was about to go upstairs he came after me.

"Hey, good night."

He smiled and went back to the kitchen leaving me totally confused.

Thanks for reading my fic! Again, English is not my first language, so if you spot any mistakes, tell me and I will correct them.


	4. Confession

Thank you, thank you, thank you! You people are so amazing! I don't know what to say anymore, thank you so much for reviewing! You rock my world!

Disclamer: I don't own it and never will! 

****

****

****

**Chapter Four: Confession**

****

****

It's nearly been a week since Yugi had broken down crying. I still don't know why and he wouldn't tell me, but I have a clue to the reason. Although there is no evidnce, yet. Anyway, he's still behaving kind of strange, still keeping distance from me but smiling none the less. I'm still worried, but there is nothing I can do about it at the moment.

I sighed as I noticed that huge, dark clouds started to cover the sun. It was going to rain very soon. Luckily I didn't have to go out today or I would be totally soaked again. Last time wasn't that pleasant, albeit I was rewarded with the cutest sight ever when I stepped into the house.

I smiled at the thought as I stood up from my position behind the counter in the shop. It was nearly time to close and so I decided to start cleaning up as I didn't expect any costumers anymore. But just as I went into the storage to get a broom, the small bells over the door chimed, signaling the arrival of somebody. I turned around and put up a friendly smile as Sugoroku always told me to do but immediately dropped it when I saw who it was.

"Hi, Yami," Anzu said in her false, sweet voice.

Yugi chose exactly that moment to come down the stairs, the door leading into the house wide open. I cursed mentally as for now I had to be friendly to Anzu.

"Hi," I answered, smiling at her.

She instantly rushed over to me and hugged me tightly, knowing Yugi would see us as she definitely had heard him coming downstairs.

I swore as I hugged her back shooting a glance at my Hikari standing at the bottom of the stairs. I could clearly make out a hurt expression in his eyes as he turned away and walked into the kitchen.

I immediately shoved Anzu away from me, causing her to grunt.

"What was that for," she hissed in my direction, her voice low.

"What do you want? I thought we were going out tomorrow, not today. And besides, you didn't want to come over here. That was part of the deal."

She answered, a mischievous grin tugging at the corners of her mouth: "Hm, I changed my mind on that. Not OK with you? Your problem. If you want to make people believe we are a couple you should act a lot more friendlier, you know? Shoving me away was a big mistake, Yami, and you are going to regret it. I swear you are going to pray that you wouldn't have done that."

Before I could answer, our lips were locked in a bruising kiss. I didn't respond at first but when I felt her nails digging into my forearm, feeling my blood slowly running down, I knew Yugi had to be there and it was all for show. I responded  weakly and she eventually let go of me, both of as needing to breathe.

"Hi, Yugi," she said and smiling towards me added: "We'll see each other tomorrow then. Come pick me up?"

I barely nodded, covering my injured arm as she walked out the door, the bells chiming merrily, a stark contrast to my state of mind.

I slowly looked to my left to see Yugi standing in the doorframe, very pale. He hastily looked to the ground when I turned and turned as well, running to the kitchen.

I decided to go to the bathroom first and get the wound bandaged and also to wear something longsleeved so Yugi would not see it. He would be worried about it. Or not, I thought, remembering the expression he wore. As I came down again he was preparing dinner, his back facing towards me, his shoulders slumped.

"Hey," I tried to sound as normal as possible after what had just happened.

"Hey," he said, smiling over his shoulder, but his eyes were betraying him.

"I just thought I'd do rice with some vegetables and a nice sauce. Want to lend me a hand?"

His behavior shocked me, I thought he would say something. But he seemingly wanted to avoid that issue completely.

"Yugi, you…" 

I wasn't able to finish my sentence when he cut in.

"Don't, Yami, please. I don't want to talk about it. It's none of my business anyway, I just walked in on the two of you. That's it."

His lightly shaking voice and shivering body betrayed him yet again.

"But…"

"No _'but'_! I don't want to hear anything about it!" he sreamed, tears hanging in the corners of his eyes.

"Why can't you just the fuck drop it and leave me alone?!"

He rushed by me and out of the back door. I stood there frozen to the spot. I had never seen him like this before nor heard him scream or curse. Not in all the years I have known him. 

I was jerked out of my reverie when I heard the door slamming repeatedly. There was a storm out there, not only the simple rain I had expected to come. I instantly leaped out of the door, wanting nothing more than to find him. Quickly. Really quickly.

I rushed through the streets aimlessly, all the time looking for a sign where he could be, a glimpse of him. I had nearly given up the hope of finding him when I ran through a park, panting heavily. There he was, kneeling in the dirt and hard sobbs shaking his small form. I slowly walked up behind him, not wanting to startle him I almost whispered.

"Yugi?"

"Go away!!!" he screeched, not even looking up.

"Go away and leave me alone!!"

"No," I stated, walking up in front of him and kneeling down as well.

The rain was pouring down on both of us, but he was totally soaked, his tri-coloured hair clinging to his face and neck. His cheeks were flushed from the cold and his eyes red from crying. I didn't expect his next movements and was extremely caught of guard as he leaped to his feet. I followed suit out of shock.

"I said leave me alone! I don't want you to be near me!" he screamed again.

"Yugi, please listen to me."

"No, I don't want to hear anything about it! Just go away!"

"No, Yugi," I said again. "I'm not going to leave you alone."

"Why would you care whether I'm alone or not?! It doesn't matter to you anyway, so there would not be a problem with you leaving!" he shouted, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. He was furious, blind with rage and didn't have a clue were it came from.

"Yes there would and we both know it. Yugi please tell me, tell why you are so upset. I've never seen you like this before and I'm so worried about you."

"Feh, none of your business," he spit out, looking into my eyes. "Why would you worry about me. You got someone else to worry about now."

My eyes widened a bit at that, looking at the evident agony in his eyes. I took a step closer to him, closing the physical gap between us at least a bit.

"Of course I worry about you, Yugi. You are my friend, I would always worry about you, no matter what. Now please tell me ," I pleaded, eyes still locked.

He averted his gaze to the ground and fell to his knees again.

"Friends," he whispered barely audible. "A friend, that's all I am to you."

My eyes widened again as realization dawned on me.

"Then what am I to you," I asked, kneeling again, too, and taking one of his hands in mine.

The sobbs that had nearly subsided during his shouting came back full force. He clutched my hand tightly into both of his as he whispered something I couldn't understand.

"I didn't hear you, say that again please," I asked ever so softly, no wanting to get him more upset again.

He whisperd again, but this time a bit louder and he lifted his head to lock our gaze.

"I love you."

Thanks for reading my story!


	5. Confession II

Disclaimer: It's not mine at all. It's Kazuki Takahashi-san's!

I'm so sorry if that stupid last sentence I wrote made people believe that I would end it there!

There are quite a few things left I wanted do, so here is the next chapter:

**Chapter Five: Confession II**

****

****

"I love you."

There. I said it. It took all the anger and all my courage together and he is probably going to embrace me and tell me how sorry he was. At least, I would have expected him to do that. But he didn't.

A small smile formed on his lips as he took each of my hands in his, enlacing our fingers. He slowly leaned his forehead to mine, his beautiful crimson eyes conveying everything he was going to say the next moment.

"I love you, too, Aibou," he whispered, his eyes shining.

He broke the skin on skin contact just for a moment as he lovingly kissed my forehead, like he had done it so often before. It took my breath away as he locked our gazes again, his smile widening.

"I had no clue, but now everything is going to be alright," he softly said.

I couldn't believe it, how could he say that?

"How is everything going to be alright? You are together with that bit- … Anzu!" I hissed, the anger coming back.

He shook his head, squeezing my hands tightly.

"No, I'm not. You cannot understand that at the moment, but I'm going to explain everything to you. I promise. Trust me with this. But let me take you home first, you are soaked to your bones."

He smiled warmly at me and I wasn't able to resist him any longer as I felt the love and concern emanateing through our mental link. Just for the moment I could trust him. He promised to explain and never ever had he once broken a promise before.

He cradled me in his arms, bridalstyle, and I felt myself blushing like mad. I hesitantly put my arms around his neck for support and he just held me tighter, as close as possible. We made our way home in pure silence, only the falling rain breaking it. When we arrived at the gameshop he wouldn't let me down until we stood in front of the bathroomdoor. He sat me down and pushed me inside, throwing me a towel when he made his way downstairs again. I could hear faint voices, which had to belong to Grandpa and him.

"Yami, you are all wet, you should go take a shower!"

"Yugi's first."

"What happened? I heared the door slamming and both of you were gone." I could clearly hear the concern in his voice, just like my Grandpa.

"Everything's okay Sugoroku. We had a little fight, but it's going to be alright. We will just have to talk it over."

"A fight? The two of you?"

"Please don't ask about it, yet? Hopefully we will be able to explain later, but for now, we will have to figure things out for ourselves," Yami said, clearly exhausted from the earlier events.

I decided to finally take a warm shower, let the water massage my tense mussles and wash the cold away.

When I was finished and down the stairs, Grandpa and Yami were nowhere in sight.

"Come here, Aibou."

I jumped lightly at the sudden intrusion of silence, spotting Yami on the couch, sitting in a totally dark living room. I turned on the lightes and sat down beside him, gladly accepting the hot chocolate he was offering me with a small smile. We sat there for a long uncomfortable moment, the silence unbearable.

"Well," I asked.

He slowly turned his head and looked at me.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about how to start this. It ain't easy." He sighed, leaning foreward, hanging his head and fiddling with his hands on his knees.

"You see, all of this stupid shit started about one and a half months ago. I wanted to ask you out for …, yeah, for a date. But everything just turned out different. Anzu found out when I wanted to ask Jou where to go. I know it sounds stupid."

 He blushed furiously, like I had never seen him blush before. _If_ he blushed, it was usually just a cute, very light tinge of red, really light. I couldn't help but giggle a bit at the sight presenting itself in front of me.

"It's not funny!" he sreamed, his eyes going wide. "Don't laugh about me!"

"Alright, I'll stop and you go on." I chuckled one last time and tried to be serious again, although I wasn't really mad at him anymore. He did confess his love for me afterall and it just made me happy. But there was this feeling in the pit of my stomach that this happiness would fade because of what Yami was going to say next.

"It was kind of obvious that she had a crush on me and you know that, too. And that gave her a perfect chance." He breathed in deeply before he continued, his voice shaking and his hands clenching into fists.

"She blackmailed me. At first I didn't give a damn about it, but then she started threatening your life about three weekes ago." A small sob escaped his mouth and I could see that he was crying now, eyes tightly shut and body shaking uncontrollably.

"I just couldn't ignore her any longer, I wouldn't be able to take it when anything happened to you, so I just agreed and tried to hide it from you."

I couldn't sit still any longer. I jumped up and hugged him, straddling his legs as my own tears were falling. He hesitantly closed his arms around me as well, then holding onto me for dear life as we cried together, sharing the agony of it all. We stayes like this for a while, seeeking comfort just in the others presence and warmth, trying to get tsome of our composure back.

Yami was the first to speak again.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this. I can never make up for what I did to you," he said with sad eyes, guilt and regret leaking through our link. 

I shook my head embracing him a bit tighter, nearly crushing him. 

"Nah, I'm so impressed that you would do something like that for me. I love you so much, Yami. That doesn't matter at all anymore."

He held me tighter, too, and we stayed in that embrace for a moment until he scooped me up in his arms for the second time today. He carried me to our bedroom and carefully put me down on the bed. Climbing in beside me he covered the both of us with the blankets and leaned over to kiss my forehead yet again. I scooted closer to him, snuggeling my head in the crook of his head as he put his arms around me, holding me close. I listened for his breathing for quite a while until it evened and I was sure he was asleep. It didn't take long after that for sleep to claim my mind as well, delving into the warmth that was Yami.

Thank you for reading this chapter. (Better that way?)


	6. Careless

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Thank you guys so much for reviewing my story! You are amazing1 Anyway, I posted two chapters at once, what you sure as hell already discovered yourself J! That is because I will have to finish this until Christmas. I have to finish a research paper over the holidays.

I have a newyears fic which doesn't leave me alone, but it will definitely be posted after Jan. 8th (a little late, but there is no other solution). So please watch out for it, if you are interested in any crap I'm trying to put into words.

To Huh? Oh: I was born in a small town called Weißenburg, which is in Franconia. That 

                      belongs to Bavaria, which is, as far as I know, still a part of Germany. So I don't 

                      think there is a chance that I was born in any other country.

                      Thank you so much for always commenting on my fic, your reviews are always

                       fun to read!!!! J

To Galeonsama: Hey, it is amazing to find somebody who actually speaks German, even if it 

                           is not much! And you didn't make a mistake! German is a horrible language,

                           I know, especially for foreigners. You did a graet job!

To Celestial Assassin: Thank you very much for your offer! I'd really appretiate that. I will 

                                     send you my next fic, okay?

**Chapter Six: Careless **

****

****

I blinked, the sun filtering in through the curtains stinging in my eyes as I was still half asleep. Light movement beside me, however, brought me back to full awareness. I blinked again and looked down as beautiful amethyst orbs fluttered open, causing me to smile.

"Good morning, Aibou."

He smiled back, snuggling closer to me like he did the night before.

"Morning," he mumbled into my chest.

I began to lightly stroke his soft, silky hair, my thoughts wandering back to the previous day. If I had to die that exact moment with him lying in my arms, I would die the happiest man on earth.

He shifted slightly beside me, groaning something I didn't understand.

"Come on, Yami. Grandpa certainly is waiting for us with breakfast."

I smiled down at him, hugging him to my chest before getting up and into the bathroom. I knocked on his door when I was finished, as I always did, and slowly decended down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Sugoroku smiling up at me.

"So? You guys are not fighting anymore?"

I smiled back at him, shaking my head.

"No, not at all."

"Mind telling me what was going on then?" Sugoroku asked.

Yugi chose that moment to enter the room and gave me a strange look. I just looked back at him with questioning eyes as he took a seat beside his grandfather and shook his head.

"Not yet, Grandpa. Please give me some time. Okay with you?"

Sugoroku just nodded looking up at me, but as I was as clueless as him, I couldn't do more than shrug my shoulders. 

The day went by rather quietly, Yugi going to school and me helping Sugoroku with the gameshop. He left some time in the afternoon, though, because he wanted to visit a friend. He was ill and lying in hospital for several weeks now and Sugoroku didn't want him to be left all to himself the whole day. So he left every day for a couple of hours to cheer him up a bit, but Yugi and I didn't mind. We were capable of taking care of us ourselves.

Shortly after I started restocking some card packages, the small bells over the door chimed. I turned around and was rewarded with the most beautiful smile as Yugi came up to hug me. I hugged him back.

"A lot of homework?" I asked as he flopped down on one of the stools behind the counter.

"Nah, just a bit of math, nothing particularly hard either. Why?" he asked curiously.

"Hm, just a question. But we could go to see a movie or something tonight. No school tomorrow."

He beamed at that and I just had to smile. The sight of him being so happy was too cute.

"That'd be so great," he squealed with joy.

"What would be great?" a false sweet voice inquiered.

I didn't hear the door open or close, too absorbed in the small conversation Yugi and I had shared. But I knew very well who was standing right behind me and hugging my waist. I shoved her away immediately and turning around I took a few steps back towards the counter.

"Ouch, what was that for, Yami, my dear? Not happy to see me?"

I swallowed hard and looked back at Yugi, fear written all over his face and emanating through our link. I took a deep breath and turned around to face her.

"No, I'm not. And now get lost, we don't want to see you ever again," I stated, voice stern.

Her face instantly changed from her false friendly look to a deep frown. It didn't linger there for long as she started to grin like the lunatic she was.

"So, you finally told him? How couragous. But you are going to pay for this, the both of you," she spit, turning around to leave.

"Don't forget to lock your door, Yugi, or you might regret it. Ha, ha!"

I turned around immediately when she was gone, running to take Yugi into my arms.

"Why, Yami?" he sobbed. "I never did something to her, nor did you."

I ran my hand over his back, rubbing little circles to sooth him, the other stroking his head. I burried my face in his tri-coloured hair, trying not to cry as well. She threatened him again.

"It's alright. She is not going to do anything right now. We'll tell Grandpa when he comes home. He'll know what to do." I tried to keep my voice as steady and calm as possible in order to not upset him even more. He was so sensitive what sometimes was his greatest strength. Just not at a moment like this.

He nodded his head, slowly letting go of me and wiping his eyes with his sleeves. He smiled that innocent smile of his and I wanted nothing more than to kiss him right now as the telephone decided to choose exactly that moment to ring. I caressed his cheek and walked through the door and into the hallway to get the phone.

"Kame Gameshop. What can I do for you?"

The voice at the other end told me that there was a new package at the postoffice that needed to be picked up. I frowned at that, looking back into the shop where Yugi was sitting, starting to do his homework, a few stray tears still running down his face.

I padded over to him, sighing at the news I had for him.

"Yugi, I have to go out for a moment. The postoffice called and I need to pick up a package. You going to be alright on your own?"

He sighed as well and nodded slowly, fear leaking through our mental link. I embraced him, placing a small kiss to his head as I said: "I'll hurry."

He smiled at me as I walked out of the door, waving.

I tried to get home as fast as possible again, the long cue in the postoffice not helping much. I waited impatiently for my number to flicker on that god damn screen and instantly leaped out of the door when I got the package. 

The way back seemed to be stretching itself with every step I took and it felt like an eternity until I arrived at the shop. I gazed through the displaywindow to find the spot behind the counter empty. The concern for my little Hikari immediately clouded my mind and I rushed in through the door, the package carelessly falling to the ground in front of the door. I stormed throught he house all the time shouting his name, but all in vain. I couldn't find him and when I was finally back in the shop I noticed the millenium puzzle lying on the ground behind the counter. That meant that I was never going to find him any time soon, our mental link cut off.

I slumped down on my knees, cradling Yugi's puzzle to my chest, my tears staining the ancient piece.

"I'm sorry, Aibou. I disappointed you again."


	7. Pain

To all Anzu-fans: Don't read this!!!!!! Chapter Seven: Pain 

My head hurt terribly when I woke up in a dark room. It was ice cold in there and I started shaking uncontrolably. I tried to make out my surroundings, hugging myself for warmth, but failed. It was just too dark and my head was spinning like crazy. I sat down against what I supposed to be a wall and hugged my knees to my chest tightly. It was then that I noticed that there was something missing. It was so natural for me to wear it around my neck that I didn't notice at first that my millenium puzzle wasn't there. Great, now I couldn't even try to contact Yami as hard as it would have been over the distance anyway. Crying would not help me , I knew that, but I just couldn't help myself when a few tears descended down over my cheeks.

I jumped when I heard the door open on the other side of the room. That just couldn't mean something good as to who my host was.

"Yugi,"she said in her hypocratical voice.It changed when she didn't see me at once: "Now, shrimp, there is no way you can hide from me in here anyway. Come out and perhaps I won't be too hard on you for now."

She suddenly turned on the light and I had to close my eyes the sudden change in light blinding me. That was the reason for not being able to doge the fist hit she gave me. She punched me directly in my stomach as my arms were raised to shield my eyes. I groaned in pain and just as my eyes had adjusted to the light she hit me yet again, this time in my head, causing me to fall over to the ground, my hands clamped over my stomach. There was no way that I was able to fight back in such a position, but I wouldn't stand a chance against her anyway, she was a lot taller than me. I simply let her beat me, over and over again, kicking me and batting down at me with something hard. I groaned in pain, tears and blood running down my face.

 Eventually she seemed to get tiered as I didn't fight back and decided to let me bleed to death were I lay on the floor. But unfortunately I had no such luck. She came back after a few awfully short minutes, two pairs of handcuffs in the one, a whip in the other hand.

My eyes widened in shock at that sight and I tried to scoot away from her in fear, but there was no way to escape. She just laughed manically at me as she bent down and ripped my already torn apart shirt away and pressed me face down to the ground. She handcuffed each of my wrists to the leg of a table and started to leash down on my back mercilessly. I couldn't help but scream in agony with every whip she gave me, all the time tears of pain and desperation welling out of my swollen eyes.

After some time she stopped again, but this time I didn't raise my hopes. And I was right. She returned after a moment of silence and as I was still chained to that table I was not able to see with what she would be tormenting me this time.

"I liked the way you screamed just a moment ago, little Yugi, and that is why I'm going to make you scream even more. You are going to wish that you were never born! Ha, ha, ha!"

I didn't answer, just silently cried, indeed wishing, no praying on something. I prayed that Yami would come and find me, wherever she brought me to.

I screamed again, a blinding pain shooting through my lower back, my eyes widening in the agony as I tried to squirm away, all in vain. She did this several times and I suppose she was dripping hot wax all over my bleading wounds. The pain was nearly unbearable and I almost fell unconsious when she kicked into my side to prevent me from doing so. She started her administrations with the hot liquid over again when the doorbell rang. 

She cursed, kneeling on my injured back.

"You keep quiet, got that?! One word and you are going to be dead sooner than you expect it!" she sneered, pushing her knee into my ribs while rising to her feet.

I tried to be as quiet as possible, not because she told me so, but because the last piece of reason that survived her tormenting told me to listen who was outside.

I didn't hear one word spoken, just footsteps slowly coming back in the direction of the room. The earlier closed door swung open and crashed against the wall, splittering into millions of pieces and I screamed in shock, rolling into a small ball. When I slowly opened one of my eyes I could see Anzu backing into the room shaking her head.

"Please! I didn't mean to hurt him! Please let me go!" she screeched in fear.

Then I saw him, standing in the doorframe. The Eye of Ra glowing fiercely on his forehead, his eyes devoid of all emotion. They glowed bright red and Tea went flying through the room, crashing into a wall. She slumped down unconsiously, breathing shallowly.

 I looked at Yami in fear, my breath hitching, but the moment he spotted me on the floor his eyes softend and the Eye of Ra vanished. He slowly took a few steps closer, seemingly afraid to touch me. I could see tears running down his face as he looked me up and down, kneeling beside me and freeing me from the handcuffs. He sat on his heels, hanging his head low.

"I'm so sorry, again, that …"

I didn't let him finish his sentence. I jumped into his arms, nearly crushing his lungs. He slowly and very carefully wrapped his arms around me, not wanting to hurt me. I clung to him like there was no tomorrow and cried helplessly into his neck as he silently cried with me. After a while of doing so, he pulled back a bit, carefully whiping my tears with his tumps and taking off his jacket to put it around me. 

"Let's go home," he said, sofly kissing my temple as he carried me in his arms.


	8. Eventually Gone, Finally Free

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi-san!  
  
Thank you again for all the reviews !!! * hugs everybody *  
  
Chapter Eight: Eventually Gone, Finally Free  
  
I tried to be as gentle as possible as I cleaned his wounds. But he squirmed in pain under my touches non the less.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered.  
  
He turned his head, teares hanging in the corners of his eyes, but he smiled.  
  
"It's okay. It's not your fault," he said, his voice cracking slightly.  
  
I smiled back at him as I bandaged the last injuries on his back and walked around him to kneel by his legs. I put my hands on his knees, asking the same question he sure as hell was already tiered to hear again:  
  
"You sure you are alright?"  
  
He just nodded at me and pulled me up on the bed with him to hug me.  
  
"I am. As soon you were there, everything was fine. How did you find me?" He whispered into my ear, pulling back a bit. I couldn't help myself any longer as I looked into his beautiful, amethyst eyes. I just leaned foreward, my lips brushing against his softly. He responded ever so slightly, his eyes fluttering closed just like mine. The sensation was overwhelming and we shared every bit of it, not only physically but mentally as well. It didn't last long until we both pulled away, staring into the others eyes and smiling. His eyes were shining so brightly I could have drowned in them.  
  
He sighed softly, closing his eyes again for a moment, seemingly enjoying the moment. He lay down on the bed, pulling me with him and snuggling into my chest.  
  
"The puzzle showed me the way. It started gleaming with my tears. Seems like you had a great effect on it as holder. It found you on it's own account," I said, sighing at my inability to find my loved one myself. Yugi sighed, too, but apparently content with what he heared. He just hugged me a bit tighter  
  
"I'm so tiered," he manged between two yawnes and I had to chuckle.  
  
I pulled the covers over the both of us, cradling him to my chest carefully, not wanting to squeez one of his still bleeding wounds. He sighed again, resting his head at the crook of my neck and slowly his breathing became even with sleep. I kissed his forehead, an action I enjoyed. It didn't only calm him, but me as well, when he was upset about something. I pulled his hand that was resting on my chest to my heart, covering it with mine. I tried to fall asleep as well, listening to his soft breathing.  
  
I don't know how long I was lying there awake not being able to sleep, until I heared a strange noice downstairs in the house.  
  
I didn't want to wake Yugi, so I carefully wiggeld out underneath him, tiptoeing down the stairs into the living room where I supposed the noice came from. I didn't get the chance to turn on the light as I was hit hard on the head. I sunk down the wall, trying not to fall unconcious. I blinked a few times, not being able to make out anything, but doged instictively as I heared a hissing sound indicating another hit. The hard object crashed into the wall and I scrambled to my feet and in the direction of the door to finally turn on the light. I reached the switch and was able to duck another try with what I then saw was a baseball bat (cliché!!!!!!!). And of course it was her again. I didn't get how somebody could be as stupid as that. She stopped when the lights went on and looked at me, panting slightly.  
  
"You thought you won, didn't you? But you will never win, never."  
  
She lunched at me, but I wouldn't let her get to me. I was an ancient Pharaoh after all. I used the power of my millenium puzzle and prevented her from moving, the bat flying into my hands.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock as she had to endure my strong shadow powers yet again.  
  
"Do you think I'm going to beat you? Of course you do, but I tell you something, I'm not going to lower me to your level. Never would I be able to do something like that. You are a monster, you are ill and I'm not going to let you hurt Yugi again," I growled, shattering her baseball bat into pieces.  
  
The Eye of Ra now glowing on my forehead again I walked towards her, all the mental images I had to see from Yugi, though involuntarily, flashing through my head and making me blind with rage. This would be the very last time for Anzu to ever come near this house again. She would never threaten Yugi or anybody else again, not as long as I was alive.  
  
She tried to struggle as I came nearer and nearer and it made me smile, the same michievous smile she had used on Yugi. Now she knew how it felt to be trapped, not being able to move away when you knew something bad was going to happen. I slowly lifted my hand to her forehead. She was still struggling against the magic, trashing her head from side to side. But there was no way she would get away this time, my decision was already made and nothing was going to change my mind. Nothing.  
  
I held her head with my powers as well, touching her forehead with my palm. She screamed in agony as her body slowly vanished into the depth of the Shadow Realm, where she belonged, from where she was never going to come back. I would make sure of that.  
  
I sunk to the ground, exhausted as I heared someone rushing down the steps and running into the living room.  
  
"Yami!" he screamed, kneeling down beside me, Sugoroku standing in the doorframe, panting.  
  
I looked up at him, concern written all over his face. I smiled weakly at him as he lifted his hand to my face, flinching. I hadn't noticed the blood trickling down my face in my anger and instantly the pain kicked in as well, making me groan.  
  
Yugi scrambled to his feet, retrieving the first aid kit from his room and tending to my head.  
  
"What happened," he asked in a soft voice, Grandpa helping me to stand and leading me to the couch.  
  
I told them everything about the earlier events and Yugi shuddered in my arms.  
  
"Did you really have to ban her? She screamed so hard. That shocked me, Yami."  
  
"I'm sorry for that, Little One. But I couldn't stand her any longer and she wouldn't have left you alone. She would have taken any chance to come back for us."  
  
He nodded slowly, Sugoroku standing up and leaving us. I took it as agreement as he wanted to call the police earlier.  
  
I carried Yugi back up to our room, tugging the both of us in and cradling him to my chest again. We stayed like that for a while until he shifted lightly, pecking me on the cheek and snuggling into me. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep again and I soon followed, listening to his heartbeat.  
  
Wow, Anzu's gone! Sorry Anzu-fans, but I don't like her! I do know she was OOC, but that doesn't bother me one bit. Anyway, thank you for reading! There is only one chapter left and I think it will be posted on Tuesday or latest on Wednesday. I promise Yami/Yugi fluff! 


	9. Forever

The final chapter! Already! It was so much fun writing this fic, especially because you people liked it! Over 100 reviews, that is so amazing! Thanks to everybody who read this story and special thanks to everybody who bothered to review as well! I would have never dared to dream about so much acknowledgement! I love all of you! Tared: -You're rambling.- 

Thanks for reminding me … wait, you're not supposed to be here! You're a secret!

Tared: * shrugs and turns around to leave * -Feh, whatever. It's not like you are in the position to tell me what to do or not!-

Um, … yeah, well, anyway, here comes the last chapter:

Chapter Nine: Forever 

"Hey, Grandpa, we're going out!"

"Okay, guys, have fun," came the reply from the game shop.

I smiled at Yami and took his hand to pull him out of the front door and towards the car in the driveway.

"Aren't you eager to get away today," he asked cockyly, smirking down at me as he opened the passengerside door for me.

I blushed a bit and he didn't let a chance pass by to kiss me, so he leaned down and pecked my cheek ever so lightly before he pulled away and slammed the door shut. He walked around the car, took his seat beside me and started the engine, still grinning.

We had planned to go out for a picknick, not far away, just outside the city. I didn't know exectly where he intended to take me, but I trusted his choice. 

We didn't talk during the drive, but both of us kept shooting glances at each other, smiling when our gazes met. 

It was, I think, about half an hour after we left home, when Yami left the street to pull into a small non-paved path, trees and bushes growing on both sides of the road. It seemed to be a small forest and the trees kept casting shadows on our car, the sun just blinking through the leaves and it's beams dancing across us in a funny way.

It took another few minutes until I saw the 'tunnel' end in a wide clearing. I gasped when Yami stopped the car and I made out the cliffs. The water was crashing against the ancient stones steadily, murmering secrets not supposed to be detected by humankind. It was simply overwhelming, breathing fresh air while a soft breeze nuzzled the trees causing the leaves to rustle silently.

I slowly steped out of the car and neared the cliffs but was held back by two strong arms, wrapping around my waist.

"Isn't it beautiful," he whispered into my ear.

I sighed happily, leaning into him, just enjoying the closeness. I nodded softly, turning a bit to kiss his cheek.

"How do you know this place? Did you come here before, without me?" I mocked him.

He just squeezed me a bit, shaking his head.

"Never. You should thank Jou and Seto for this. I wanted to take you here for our first date before that incident."

He tensed, mentally berating himself for that statement.

I stiffened a bit as well and took a deep breath. He tightened his hold on me a bit and apologized.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up again," he said, sighing. I felt regret and guilt leaking through our link and  immediately turned around to look into his beautiful crimson eyes.

"Don't do this to yourself," I begged. "It's alright. Everything is fine now. Let's forget about it. Let's enjoy our time out here." I smiled up at him with pleading eyes.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead, smiling, too.

"You're right, Aibou. Let's get the picknick started."

He let go of me, taking my hand and pulling me towards the car to get all the stuff out of the trunk. He held out the huge blanket towards me and took the rest himself. We spread the blanket out under an old tree, birds chirping everywhere and as we had all the things set and I wanted to sit down, Yami pulled me into his lap. I closed my eyes as he snuck his arms around me, pulling me as close as possible.

"I love you," he said softly, kissing my temple.

I smiled, turning around and burrying my head into his chest while hugging him.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

I felt so contened, just sitting there in his arms, in his warmth and because of our link, I knew Yami was feeling the same.

We stayed like that for a little eternity, until my stomach decided to ruin the moment. It started to grumble violently and Yami chuckled. I blushed furiously, hiding my face in his chest.

"I think we should eat something, huh?"

I just nodded and turned around, so I was able to lean against him again. He reached around me to retrieve a few fruits. He held out some peaches towards me and I took them with delight.

"Just as soft as your skin." 

I blushed yet again, elbowing Yami because he giggled into my ear.

"Don't be so shy, beautiful one. No need to hide," he said, brushing my cheek.

"Thank you," I mumbled, leaning into the soft touch, still beet red.

We sat there, eating silently. The time seemed to rush by without us noticing and soon the sun was standing low over the horizon. Yami took the basket away, back to the car. When he came back, he held his hand out towards me, pulling me up and towards the cliffs. I hadn't noticed the small path earlier as Yami wouldn't let me get near there. It lead us along the hard stonewalls to a small beach with white sand, the setting sun making it glisten in gold and silver.

When we arrived there, the sun just touched the line seperating heaven and earth, reflecting in the deep blue water and painting the sky in all kinds of soft reds and yellows. The sea was still murmering on about its ancient knowledge and the wind caressing our exposed skin.

The cool breeze caused me to shiver involuntarily, the late-summer night being colder than expected. But Yami instantly pulled me towards him, sitting both of us down, me in his lap again. He tilted my chin upwards and smiled as he slowly leaned in for a feathersoft kiss, our lips just barely brushing. He moved to kiss my forehead, a habit I'd never grow tired of, and cradled me close to his chest, softly whispering into my ear:

"We'll be together forever. You'll always be mine and no one will ever take you away from me."

I smiled, snuggling as close to Yami as possible as the last rays of sun vanished to give way to the night.

"Forever."

~ Owari ~

It's over. * sniffs *

I hope you enjoyed reading!

Ahm, for those who wondered, Tared is my yami. No use hiding him any longer. My sister kept strangeling him to near death in order to keep him quiet, but obviousely, he won. Actually, he is tolerable most of the time, but sometimes he's just crazy and bad tempered. Not to say insane, but whose yami isn't? He's my darker half after all.

* ducks from a stone thrown at her head *

Tared: -Watch your mouth, hikari!-

Me: * raises an eyebrow* That was not nice!

Tared: * shrugs* -As if I cared!-

I do believe that everybody has a dark side in himself/herself and whether people surpress it, let it loose and be taken over or let it breathe and live for itself, it's their own personal choice. No one is completely free of darkness, that is impossible.

Tared: -My luck!-

Yugi's Tenshi

(PS: to Huh Oh?   OOC means 'out of character')


End file.
